us
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: (Retitled!) Salju dan Waktu. Mungkinkah mereka berdua dapat bersatu? (Untuk 'seseorang') (MC)
1. I - Arti

London yang bersalju. Selimut putih yang dingin itu menyambut pandangan pertama Arthur setelah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Seulas senyum terlukis, mencerminkan suatu kesenangan tersendiri.

"Yeay! Saljuuuuuu!"

Suara kekanakkan memasuki liang telinga, Arthur menolehkan kepalanya. Itu Peter, mengenakan mantel berwarna biru muda, syal biru muda, sarung tangan biru muda, dan sepatu yang juga berwarna biru muda.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa semuanya biru muda?

 _'Dia terlalu suka biru muda, haha...'_ Arthur tertawa di dalam hati.

 _'_ _Peter...'_

 ** _DEG!_**

* * *

 ***oOo*o0o*oOo***

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

.

 **\- ARTI -**

.

 **Rated:** T (R14). **Genre:** Family, Angst. **Languages:** Indonesian.

 **Notes:** OC (?), OOC (maybe?), AU.

 **~*oOo*~*oOo*~*oOo*~**

* * *

Matanya terbuka paksa ketika sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya. "Kakak! Ayo bangun! Kakak! Arthur! Ayo banguuuunn!" Suara ceria itu lagi.

"Ugh..." Arthur melenguh sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah pada 'panggilan' adik 'tersayang'nya, Peter Kirkland. Ia mengucek matanya, kemudian menguap lebar...

"Arthur! Arthur! Lihat! Lihat di luar!" Mata bulat dari seseorang yang selalu Arthur sayangi. "Hmh? Ada apa di luar sana?"

Lagi, mata itu membulat ceria. "Salju!"

"S- salju?" Arthur mengulang perkataan Peter. "Iya! Ada salju diluar! Ayo kita main salju!"

Peter mulai menarik-narik tangan Arthur, mengajaknya keluar dan membaur bersama selimut putih pertama. "Tapi di luar dingin sekali, Peter. Kamu tidak boleh-dan tidak bisa keluar saat musim dingin hari pertama."

"Pokoknya aku mau bermain~!" Rengekan Peter tidak membuat Arthur goyah dari pendiriannya.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Bahaya." Setegas nada Arthur, Peter pun mengalah.

Dan mata yang membulat ceria itu pelan-pelan sayu. "Tapi- Di luar tidak terlalu deras hujan saljunya... Dan aku ingin bermain..." Peter menunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" Jemari Arthur mengusap lembut rambut _klemir_ milik Peter yang tertutup topi _sailormoon._

 **To be continued.**

* * *

》Yah, iseng-iseng aja bikin ff ini sebelum nambah kapter di FF WTWI. Jangan marah, ya? /hush


	2. II - Remember

**_Hari kedua musim dingin di Ibukota United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, London..._**

Tarikan nafas, hembusan nafas. Arthur masih lelap di dalam mimpinya. Selimut yang semalam tertata rapi di atas bantalnya, Arthur gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Hari ini (masih) dingin sekali.

Bahkan 'kiriman selimut putih' belum juga berhenti dari langit. Terus berjatuhan perlahan dengan indahnya.

Dingin, temperatur suhu menunjukkan angka dua belas derajat Celsius.

Dingin, Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari dalam 'kandang' hari ini.

Dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan kasurnya yang menyediakan kehangatan.

...

...

...

"Arthur, Arthur!" Namanya dipanggil. Bisikan pelan dari suara yang dia kenali.

Peter.

Arthur bergeming _. 'Pasti dia mau mengajakku untuk keluar dan bermain salju lagi...'_ batinnya. "Arthur! Arthur!"

Bergeming, bagaikan mayat. "Arthuuuurr! Arthur! Bangun!" Guncangan kecil di bagian kaki Arthur rasakan. _'Anak ini...'_

Volume suara Peter meninggi. "Arthuuuuurr! Bangun! Kau masih bernyawa, kan?"

 _'Tentu saja masih, bocah kecil...'_

"Huh, baiklah..." Sesaat setelah dua kata yang terakhir diucapkan, debaman pintu Arthur dengar. _'Anak itu pasti_ ngambek...' pikir Arthur.

Arthur terkikik.

Sebuah tubuh menimpa keras tubuhnya. "ARTHURRR! Arthur! Bangun, Arthur! Arthur!? Arthuuuuuuurrr!"

"Ugh! Ugh! Uhuk, Peteeeeeeerr!" Pfffftt.

Peter, kau memang banyak akal, ya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga... Ayo kita keluar!" Tangan mungil Peter kembali menarik-narik jemari Arthur. Mata bulat itu, Arthur menyayangi Peter.

"Tapi hari ini masih deras hujan saljunya. Kau- kita bisa terkubur nanti..." Lagi, Arthur membelai surai pirang milik Peter.

Peter terlihat menurut. Dia tidak lagi menarik-narik jemari Arthur yang digenggamnya.

Arthur tersenyum lembut. "Nah, supaya kita tidak terkubur, sebaiknya kita latihan dulu sekarang!"

 ** _Grek!_**

"Peteeeeeeerrrr!" Arthur tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah Peter.

* * *

 ***oOo*o0o*oOo***

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

.

 **\- REMEMBER -**

.

 **Rated:** T (R14). **Genre:** Family, Angst. **Languages:** Indonesian.

 **Notes:** OC (?), OOC (maybe?), AU.

 **~*oOo*~*oOo*~*oOo*~**

* * *

Salju yang dingin.

Perairan yang beku.

Arthur kurang menyukai berkeliaran di luar rumah saat musim dingin tiba. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, menghadap puluhan dokumen kantor, ditemani oleh seperangkat _tea set_ \- yang pastinya ada teh di dalam tekonya.

Seraya menatap keluar dengan pandangan teduh. Salju-salju itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang bahagia.

Sesuatu yang pernah Arthur alami sebelumnya.

Namun kali ini lain...

"Kenapa..."

Cangkir yang dipegangnya dengan keras terbanting, pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Pecahannya berserakan di lantai, bersamaan dengan sebuah _liquid_ yang menderas dari pelupuk mata.

 ** _Terlalu indah (untuk) dilupakan..._**

 ** _Terlalu sedih (untuk) dikenangkan..._**

Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan waktu, karena semua telah berlalu. Tidak bisa lagi seperti dulu.

"Maaf..."

 **to be continued.**

* * *

Yah, saya pengen ikut _challenge_ #30days atau apalah itu, yang isinya _update fanfic_ selama 30 hari berturut-turut. Tapi entahlah, saya takut gak bisa. :"""

Well, see ya! **_Salam Indonesia_** , dan selamat hari Minggu!

 **-INDONESIAN KARA-**


	3. III - Kenangan

**_Di sebuah ruangan pribadi milik Arthur Kirkland..._**

Arthur mengelus kaca pelindung foto. Menatap foto itu kosong, pandangan dimana tersiratkan kehampaan.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ada selintas kenangan manis yang Arthur rindukan dari foto-foto yang berjajar di hadapannya.

Foto pertama dari ketujuh foto terus dipandangi oleh manik hijaunya. Seolah foto tersebut adalah pelepas rindu.

Foto paling ujung. Ada dia, yang menggendong Peter di punggung. Mengenakan mantelmusim dingin yang sama-sama berwarna biru muda.

Wajah-wajah riang Arthur lihat, termasuk dari sang _fotografer dadakan_ , yang wajahnya tidak ada (dan memang tidak bisa terambil) dalam foto tersebut, Alice Kirkland.

Foto tersebut ia letakkan, beralih pada foto yang satunya.

Foto yang terabadikan ketika bola-bola salju yang dilemparkan Peter kepadanya, (mungkin) sedetik sebelum tepat mendarat di mukanya.

Arthur terkikik pelan ketika mengingat waktu itu.

Foto ketiga, diabadikan ketika dia berancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bola salju ke arah Peter yang tertawa-tawa, hingga merebahkan dirinya ke atas salju.

Oh! Ketika dia ingin membalas 'serangan' Peter tahun lalu!

Lagi-lagi ia beralih.

Foto yang keempat lain lagi.

Ada Arthur, Alice, dan Peter yang bersama-sama merebahkan diri ke atas salju, _threefie_ (?) bersama, dengan kamera yang dipegang oleh Arthur.

Arthur merindukan saat-saat itu. Apalagi sekarang tengah berlangsung musim dingin. Ingin sekali Arthur menemani Peter keluar, saling melempar bola-bola salju, dan membuat boneka salju seperti dulu lagi.

"Peter..."

 ** _DEG!_**

"Ugh!"

Namun sayang seribu sayang, sehembus angin dingin dari luar rumah seakan menampar pipinya untuk kembali kepada kenyataan.

Air mata kembali menitik, deras.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Menderasi pipi, dan tumpah ruah ke atas lantai.

Sesaat, sebelum suara kaca yang terbanting keras, hingga hancur berserakan terdengar.

"Hiks..."

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers** (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

.

 **\- KENANGAN -**

.

 **Rated:** T ( _maybe_ R13). **Genre:** Family, Angst. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OOC, AU.

 **-Indonesia; 22/05/2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

Arthur tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah Peter yang tidak beraturan. Anak itu seolah tidak memberikan Arthur untuk menarik nafas panjang dan menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Lama-lama, bisa saja Peter juga tidak akan memberi Arthur kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Karena tidak memerhatikan _jalur_ , Arthur mengalami sebuah insiden kecil.

 ** _JDUAK!_**

"Ouch!" Arthur terduduk, seraya mengelus dahinya yang _meet and greet_ dengan salah satu tiang penyangga rumah di lantai dua.

"Oh, maaf... Ayoo!" Lagi-lagi ditarik. Astaga.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Kenangan tentang dirimu_**

 ** _Takkan pernah terhapus oleh waktu_**

 ** _Yang selalu berlalu_**

 ** _Tanpa kenal rasa malu dan rindu_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Sampai!" Arthur berdiri sambil menyentuh lututnya, mengambil udara, menetralkan detak jantung yang terlalu cepat.

Peter menyeretnya ke ruang tamu. Melalui jendela, Arthur melihat sesuatu, hari ini masih hujan salju.

"Ini..." Sepasang mantel salju lengkap dengan sarung tangan, syal, dan penutup telinga diberikan kepadanya. "Aku mau main salju! Cepat kenakan..."

Arthur tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah."

"Yeay!"

...

...

...

Saat Arthur keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Peter sedang mengenakan sepatu _boot_ \- yang lagi-lagi juga berwarna biru muda.

Peter menoleh padanya. "Oh, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita keluar!" Saat meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya...

 ** _BRUSSSK!_**

-anak itu tertimbun salju.

"Peter!" Arthur mendapati Peter merayap, berusaha keluar dari salju yang masuk ke dalam. "Dingin ya?"

Peter mengangguk. "Tapi sangat seru! Ayo kita keluar!"

"Haha, ayo. Tapi sebelumnya..." Arthur mengambil dua buah sekop berwarna (lagi-lagi-lagi) biru muda.

"Hm?" Peter tidak mengerti. "Itu... Untuk apa?"

"Sebelumnya, kita harus mengeluarkan salju ini dari dalam rumah, atau kita akan kedinginan, dan dimarahi oleh _para kakak..._ "

"Oh, oke _boss_!" Peter menghormat layaknya laksana tentara pada jenderalnya.

 ** _to be continued._**

* * *

A/N: Buat seorang temenku yang domisili di kota **Magelang** sana, gimana-gimana? Apakah ini termasuk _relationship_ kakak beradik? Kalau tidak, silakan hubungi saya via BBM, email, atau _reviews_ agar kita bisa membicarakan dalam rapat (?) mengenai jalan cerita yang ngegantung diri ini. *heh*


	4. IV - Tears

**_Berlatarkan waktu pada suatu pagi yang (masih) bersalju (tebal)..._**

Salju putih bagaikan selimut tebal yang menyediakan hawa dingin. Saking tebalnya hingga jalan-jalan, perumahan, dan lapangan luas, serta tumbuh-tumbuhan tertutupi.

Ribuan—jutaan keping-keping salju telah berjatuhan dari langit, dan masih ada banyak lagi di atas sana.

London yang berselimutkan salju. London yang mengalami musim dingin.

Bahkan tidak sedikit ada kristal es yang membeku.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Derap langkah yang meninggalkan tapak-tapak sepatu _bot_ tercetak di atas tanah putih yang dingin.

Peter Kirkland. Ia mengendap-endap mendekati Arthur yang sedang berbicara melalui sambungan telepon.

Desang seseorang di seberang sana, yang Peter tidak ketahui siapa.

Kedua tangan Peter yang bersarung tangan menyentuh salju—Peter sedikit bergidik ketika dingin menggelitik tangannya. Membuat sesuatu yang ingin dia berikan pada _Pemuda Alis Tebal._ "Arthur! Arthur! Menolehlah kemari!" Panggil Peter. 'Sesuatu' Peter sembunyikan dibalik badan. _'Ohohohoho...'_

"Oh, sebentar ya, Olivia..." Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak olrh Arthur. "Ada ap-"

 ** _BRUSSH!_**

-Dan bola salju yang Peter lemparkan **tepat** mengenai muka Arthur dengan indahnya.

Oh, oh...

"Bruuussssh! Apa yang-"

"Bwahahahahahahahahak! Mukamu lucu sekali kalau begitu! Bwahahahahah!" Saking parahnya Peter tertawa, sampai-sampai pemuda berumur kurang lebih delapan tahunan itu merebahkan diri di atas salju tebal.

Bahkan air mata pun sempat mengalir sebelum dihapus oleh jemarinya sendiri. "Bocah..."

Arthur mulai menggumpalkan salju, yang lebih besar dari Peter tadi, untuk membalas anak itu.

Siap. "Rasakan ini!"

"Waaaaaaaaa-"

 ** _BRUSSSSSHH!_**

Gantian Arthur yang terpingkal hingga sakit perut. "ARTHUUUUUUURRRR!"

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **\- TEARS -**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** Family, Angst, Kakak-Beradik (?). **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OC, OOC, AU.

 **-Indonesia; 24/05/2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 ** _Berlatar waktu pada suatu senja yang berselimutkan salju di kota London; pada era sekarang..._**

Anak-anak yang berlarian di depan rumahnya membuat Arthur rindu akan sesuatu yang pernah dimilikinya.

Membawa beberapa butir bola salju putih yang telah mereka gumpalkan, dan melemparkan bola-bola tersebut pada teman mereka yang berusaha menghindar.

Ia menatap itu semua. Dari balik kaca jendela yang membatasi pandangan.

Kenangan itu datang lagi. Mengusik hidup Arthur, menumbuhkan kembali kerinduan dan rasa bersalah dalam benak.

 ** _Salju Biru_** kesayangannya telah pergi.

Tanpa bisa Arthur ganti dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Arthur hanya menatap seluruh peristiwa di luar dengan tatapan kosong, seperti dia tidak memiliki sebuah kehidupan.

Meskipun raganya masih berdiri tegak.

Jemarinya menyentuh kaca jendela yang berembun, menggoreskan sebuah nama yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini.

"Peter... _I miss you..._ "

Ya, anak itu... Seseorang yang selalu mendinginkan likiran Arthur kala sedang kalut.

Penenang. Menjernihkan kembali pikiran Arthur yang _ruwet_ dan berantakan.

* * *

"Arthie..."

Sebuah suara wanita memanggil nama kecil Arthur. Siapakah?

"A.. Lice?"

Alice Kirkland. Saudari muda Arthur yang tertua.

Alice mengangguk kecil, menyadari kalau Arthur mengucapkan namanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, Lice. Tidak ada." Bohong. Alice tahu ada yang disembunyikan.

"Arthie."

Alice tahu apa itu. Tangan kirinya mulai merambah, mengusap punggung Arthur. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang kau pendam sendiri di dalam pikiranmu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Alice."

"Kau berbohong." Alice mundur dan berbalik membelakangi Arthur. "Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan..."

Arthur terhenyak. "... Dan kalau kau terus memendamnya, lalu apa gunanya aku disini?" Alice berkata cepat.

 _'Hatiku sakit, Alice...'_

Benar. "Aku merindukan _Salju Biru Kesayanganku..._ "

 _'Salju Biru?'_

Pandangan mata Alice melunak. "Peter Kirkland."

"Ya..." Arthur mendongakkan kepala, mencegah sebutir _liquid_ agar tidak menuruni pipinya. "Aku merindukannya, Alice. Sudah sekian lama kenangan itu terus-menerus mendatangiku. Aku rindu pada **_Salju Biru_** ku... Ugh..."

Pertahanan Arthur runtuh sudah. Tidak ada lagi gelak tawa kekanakkan yang selalu didengarnya. Tiada lagi canda yang seringkali teralamatkan kepadanya.

Karena **_Salju Biru_** yang sangat disayanginya, telah beralih ke alam sana...

Meninggalkan setitik kenangan manis, namun juga jelaga kesedihan mendalam...

Sedalam palung terdalam di dunia, dan sehancur hati serta perasaan Arthur yang berkeping-keping...

"Arthur..." Alice ikut mendudukan dirinya di lantai, kala dirasa tubuh pemuda di depannya mulai merosot ke bawah.

Alice Kirkland—perempuan muda yang bersama Arthur itu masih ingat betul...

... Seberapa tragisnya tragedi yang merenggut nyawa **_Sang Salju Biru_**...

 ** _to be continued._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh mai~ Saya gak tahu kenapa ff ini bisa cepet _update_ , tapi ide di otak saya mengalir deras untuk ff ini UwU.

 _Well_ , **salam Indonesia** , **_and have a nice day!_**

 **.°• Indonesian Kara •°.**


	5. V - Kilas Balik

**Pada _suatu waktu, ketika semua masalah dan titik balik kehilangan yang menimbulkan rasa bersalah ini bermula..._**

PEMBICARAAN ini justru semakin larut. Semakin lama, semakin terasa tidak mengenakkan hati.

"Siapa?"

Allistor memutar pandangan. "Sang Peneror; _Black Shadow_..."

Arthur terbelalak. "Dia!?" Sial.

"Ya, dia..." Allistor menghela nafas. " _Black Shadow_ mengirimkan ultimatum melalui jaringan kantorku. Yang isinya dia akan mengirimkan _virus-virus_ berbahaya, jika kita tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkan olehnya..."

Penuturan Allistor yang mengejutkan. Uhuk! Bagi Arthur. "Tapi- Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?!"

Helaan nafas lagi. "Dia _meretas Jasmine_..." Arthur tersentak lagi.

"Superkomputer itu!?" Tidak. Jasmine tidak mungkin diretas! "Jasmine perlu waktu 174 jam tanpa henti untuk dapat diretas oleh peretas terhebat di dunia, tapi kenapa _Black Shadow_ dapat meretasnya dalam waktu kurang 12 jam saja!?"

Hanya ada detak jam dinding yang masih stabil dan setia menengahi pembicaraan, antara Arthur dan Allistor, yang semakin tercarut-marut.

"Ar, tenanglah..." Allistor menyandarkan bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dia inginkan bersama kacung-kacung laknatnya itu, hingga harus meretas Jasmine kemarin..."

Arthur melihat sang lawan bicara mulai memijit pelipis sebelah kiri. "Tapi yang aku tahu, _Black Shadow_ akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Termasuk meretas superkomputer yang malang itu."

"Memangnya apa yang dia inginkan?"

Allistor tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun langsung menarik seuntai tali berwarna hijau dari saku seragamnya.

Sebuah _flashdisk._ Milik Allistor. "Sepertinya dia menginginkan ini." Arthur tidak mengerti.

"Allistor, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengincar _flashdisk_ milikmu-"

"Ini bukan hanya _flashdisk_ , Alis Tebal..." Allistor memotong perkataan Arthur. "Ini bukan hanya sebuah flashdisk yang masih kosong. Ada sesuatu yang begitu penting di dalamnya."

Dari keadaannya, terlihat kalau _flashdisk_ tersebut masih baru. Kosong, kah? "Memangnya apa yang ada di dalamnya? Dan mengapa begitu diincar sekali oleh _Black Shadow_?" Arthur mencoba bertanya. Allistor terdiam.

Hanya sesaat. "Apa penting bagimu untuk bertanya?"

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu penting... Sih.."

"Lalu kalau kulontarkan pertanyaan bernada sama, semacam _'Dari mana kamu tahu waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk meretas Jasmine? Pernahkah kamu melihat ada orang yang mencobanya?'_ Nah, apa jawabanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang disambut jua dengan pertanyaan. "Aku tidak tahu." Jujur, memang Arthur tidak tahu.

"Nah, masukkan jawabanmu tadi sebagai jawabanku..."

"Tapi- Tapi- Ba- Bagaimana bisa!?"

"... Masukkan lagi jawabanmu tadi, Alis..." _What the heck!?_

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi (kecuali OC) adalah milik dari fandom yang bersangkutan.

 **.**

 **\- KILAS BALIK -**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Family, Angst. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OC, OOC, AU, tech., etc...

 **-Indonesia; 27/05/2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 _ **Berlatarkan pada sebuah desa jarang penduduk di pedalaman Jepang yang berpayungkan sunyinya langit malam...**_

Semilir angin malam membelai rambutnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya; seseorang yang begitu ia kenali duduk bersila. "Hei, Kara..." panggilnya seraya bergeming di tempat.

"Sya."

Alis sebelah kanannya naik. "... Maksudmu?"

Perempuan muda itu menoleh sedikit. "Namaku Karasya. Kamu memotong namaku." jawabnya. "Sama saja artinya kamu merancukan namaku-" Refleks, Karasya menutup mulutnya.

"Maksudku nama kita berdua."

"Merancukan?" Karasya mengangguk.

"Nama kita hanya berbeda pada huruf vokalnya saja, jika aku tetap menggunakan nama Kara." Lawan bicara Karasya ikut bersila di sampingnya.

" _Kara_ dan _Kuro_ , bukankah kedua nama tersebut begitu mirip?"

"Ternyata kaupun juga sadar, ya..."

Karasya mendengus. "Sudah dari dulu..." Rembulan purnama menjadi objek pandangan mereka. "Oh, dan kenapa kamu menemuiku malam-malam begini? Ada masalah dengan tugasmu?"

Kuro menyeringai. "Bukan masalah. Tapi aku tetap membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam tugasku." Karasya menoleh. Melayangkan tatapan _'apa-maksudmu?'_ pada Kuro.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk meretas Jasmine, superkomputer keluarga Kirkland.

 ** _to be continued._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh mai~ Maaf saya telat _update_ UwU. Saya kebingungan nyari masalah yang tepat sebagai latar belakang, dan saya kepikiran ilmu supercomputer ini. Gak jelas? Silakan gunakan mbah gugel untuk ini~ ***PLAKK!***

 _Well,_ selamat puasa dan _have a nice day!_

 ** _Salam Indonesia..._**

 **-INDONESIAN KARA-**


	6. VI - 'Game'

"Arthur kemana?"

Harap-harap cemas seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, Peter menunggu Arthur pulang dengan tidak sabaran. Membunyikan jemari mungilnya sesekali ternyata tidak membuahkan ketenangan untuk laki-laki kecil itu.

"Arthur kemana?" Tidak tahu lagi bagi Peter, sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengucapkan satu kalimat-dua kata yang sama? Iris biru mudanya sama sekali belum menangkap sesosok pria beralis tebal itu hari ini.

Arthur berangkat terlalu awal, bahkan sebelum sempat Peter berpikir untuk bangun.

"Arthur..."

Dan juga pulang terlalu senja —ini malah sudah masuk ke kategori malam hari.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan jika Arthur memiliki tugas yang terlewat banyak dari kantornya sekalipun, pasti dia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertatap mata secara langsung —atau mungkin juga melalui _video call_ — dengan Peter.

Atau juga membelikan Peter makan siang di restoran favorit Peter.

 _Hurrrrrgg!_

Ah, baru teringat oleh Peter kalau dia belum mengunyah apapun. Perutnya masih kosong, Peter belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin malam.

Dia memegangi perutnya, masih mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan tatapan _nelangsa_. _'Apa Arthur tidak akan pulang hari ini?'_ pikirnya lagi, Peter masih cemas.

Di luar masih hujan salju, entah mengapa malah semakin deras. Artinya: semakin tebal lapisan salju yang menyelimuti jalanan...

... Dan itu memupuskan rencana Peter untuk menyusul Arthur di tempat kerjanya seorang diri.

Peter memilih untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri di dalam. Dia rasa berdiang di depan perapian selama beberapa menit mungkin akan membantunya untuk menurunkan rasa cemas yang melanda Peter.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **-chapter VI: GAME -**

 _ **{VI:** Game is over? Tidak, ini baru permulaan... **(Black Shadow) }**_

•

 **Rated:** T (R-14) *ratingnya naik, ya*. **Genre:** Family, Tragedy, Angst. **Language:** INDONESIAN, English.

•

 **-Indonesia; 25 Juli 2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 ** _Login._**

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _enter username..._

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _enter password..._

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _loading..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _Cannot log in into the account._

 _Try again._

 **Klik!**

 _._

 _*loading...*_

 ** _._**

 ** _Login_**

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _enter username..._

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _enter password..._

 **Klik!**

 **.**

 _*loading...*_

 _._

 ** _Ting!_**

 ** _._**

 _ERROR!_

 _Oops! Something went wrong._

 _Please retry your request later._

"CK!"

* * *

 **-oOo-**

Allistor mengepalkan tangannya begitu layar _laptop_ mengeluarkan rentetan abjad yang sama untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya. Kasar, dia membanting _mouse_ _laptop_ ke meja.

" _Black Shadow_ sudah mengunci semua sistem pada Jasmine..." Arthur bersandar lemas di kursinya. Punggungnya yang tidak lagi tegak, sekarang terkesan seperti sorang pengecut.

Namun Arthur tidak peduli. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Allistor berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin ada."

Ada satu orang yang dapat Allistor percayai.

Dan dia adalah...

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

 _"Aku tidak yakin apakah dengan memanggil'nya' akan membantu kita untuk memerbaiki Jasmine segera._

 _Namun semoga saja."_

•

 ** _-АЛЛИСТОР КИРКЛАНД-_**

* * *

 **...~oOo~...**

Jalanan London yang cukup senggang rupanya tidak ada maknanya bagi Eduard yang tergesa-gesa dengan menenteng tas hitam di tangan kanannya.

Keringat yang bercucuran karena dia berlari sejak turun dari kereta sama sekali tidak Eduard pedulikan, tidak terkecuali dengan setelan busana yang dia pakai.

Hanya ada satu yang ada di dalam pikiran Eduard, sekaligus mewakili alasan mengapa dia bisa setergesa-gesa seperti ini.

"Maaf."

 ** _Bruk!_**

"Maafkan saya- maaf!"

Bahkan, telah berapa kali Eduard menabrak para pejalan kaki tidak dia ketahui pula.

Dan juga, sekarang dia mulai teledor. Pada sebuah benda sepele yang telah berjasa pada hidup Eduard.

"Ugh!"

 ** _PRAK!_**

 _"Oh, no..."_

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**


	7. VII - Dimulai!

**_pat. pat. pat. pat. pat._**

 ** _Login._**

 **Klik!**

 _enter username or code._

 ** _pat. pat. pat. pat. pat. pat._**

 ** _pat. pat._**

...

 **Klik!**

 _enter password._

 ** _pat. pat. pat. pat. pat._**

 _..._

 _*loading...*_

...

 **Klik!**

 ** _OOPS!_**

 _You might be a spammer._

 _Please retry your request later._

* * *

Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari kedua pelipis, namun sayangnya, tidak ada waktu bagi Ian Kirkland untuk menyekanya barang sedetik saja.

Irisnya bergulir ke segala arah menatapi layar Jasmine, tatapannya menyiratkan suatu kecemasan.

Sekarang, data-data 'kekayaan' keluarga Kirkland di dalam perangkat Jasmine bukan hanya di- _lock_ , namun juga disusupi oleh virus _CrashDt_ , yang entah siapa yang menjadi pelakunya.

Arthur sudah pergi dari ruangan dimana Ian berada, dia sendiri yang mengusir pria yang juga beralis tebal itu untuk keluar dan meninggalkannya dengan halus.

... Yang tentunya dengan alibi: **_jika ada orang lain yang bersama dengan dirinya ketika Ian sedang (mencoba) untuk berkonsentrasi penuh, maka konsentrasinya malah akan buyar kemana-mana._**

 ** _..._**

"A-aku tidak bisa..."

Jemarinya beralih tugas untuk mengetik tombol-tombol pada telepon kabel di dekatnya. Nomor telepon, milik seseorang yang dikenalinya.

Nada statis penyambungan antara kedua belah pihak melalui telepon Ian dengar.

 _("Hallo?")_

"Aku- aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kartika Honda..."

...

Oh, dan satu lagi. **Ian** sendirilah yang meminta pada Allistor untuk menggantikan pria itu dalam mengatasi teretasnya superkomputer keluarga mereka.

...

...

...

...

...

"Bisa kau kesini sebelum dua hari lagi —tanggal 20 Maret? Jika perlu dengan Kiku juga..."

 _("Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat ke London...")_

Dia tersenyum. "Baik, akan aku atur masalah penerbangannya kemari."

 _("Sure.")_

 ** _PIP!_**

Namun, sedetik setelah sambungan kedua insan diputuskan oleh pihak di seberang sana, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian...

•••

"Aku lapar..."

Sejak senja tadi, Peter hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurnya dengan wajah memelas. Bibirnya sudah memutih dan kering, tanda dehidrasi.

Tangan kecilnya terus memegangi perutnya, Peter benar-benar dalam kondisi lapar.

Tadi pagi, dia hanya menelan beberapa suap sendok penuh mi _carbonara_ buatan Alice kemarin senja.

Sejak saat itu, Peter tidak memasukkan santapan apapun untuk mengenyangi perutnya.

"Aku lapaaaaaarrr..."

Alice bahkan tidak berkunjung ke rumah, Peter justru malah berguling tidak jelas di atas kasur (yang beruntungnya, kasur itu berukuran _King Size_ yang diperkirakan muat untuk lebih kurang enam orang seumuran dengan Peter.

"Aku lapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!"

...

 ** _Bruk!_**

"Ouch!"

Tangan mungilnya mengelus dahi bagian kanannya yang terbentur indah dengan lantai dingin berubin.

 **...~o0o~...**

* * *

 **HETALIA - AXIS POWERS (c) _HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU_**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 _-chapter VII-_

 **\- RENCANA -**

.

 _{Just wanna think about **that is who you are**.}_

•

 **Rated:** T (R13). **Genre:** Family, Angst, semi Science-Fiction. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, OC, contains nyotalia, contains 2p! Hetalia, typos, etc...

•

 **-Indonesia; 08 Agustus 2017-**

* * *

 **~...0o0...~**

Arthur hanya bisa melihat dengan warna netra cemas. Allistor menghubungi Eduard berkali-kali, dengan tajamnya tatapan yang mulai melemas.

"Bagaimana?"

"... _Missconection._ " Allistor menghela nafas, ponsel berlayar sentuh dia letakkan di atas meja berbahan kayu jati yang berukir. "Eduard tetap belum bisa dihubungi."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu kita masih bisa menghubungi Eduard?" Arthur baru saja kembali dari ruangan Jasmine, meninggalkan Ian sendirian di sana.

"Tadi dan sekarang itu berbeda, Arthur." Allistor menatap lemas pada berkas-berkas yang berisi identitas lengkap Jasmine.

"Mungkin dia sedang di perjalanan. Kita tunggu saja."

Suara perempuan itu menengahi dialog mereka berdua.

Alice Kirkland.

 **...**

 **-oOo-**

 **...**

"Eduard von Bock. Dipanggil oleh tuan Arthur Kirkland dan Allistor Kirkland."

"Di _Golden Room_ nomor dua puluh tiga di lantai empat."

"Terima kasih."

...

...

...

...

...

Orang-orang di sepanjang langkahnya menatapnya heran, heran akan penampilan Eduard yang tidak bisa dikatakan 'rapi'.

Kemeja yang basah karena keringat bercucuran. Rambut yang tidak jelas lagi rupanya karena tersibak-sibak angin. Langkah yang terseok-seok karena kaki kirinya yang keseleo saat berlari mengejar kereta selanjutnya.

Pula dengan kacamata yang remuk karena terinjak berulang kali oleh para pejalan kaki yang seolah tidak acuh dengan keadaannya.

Bagaikan sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, penuh dengan luka-luka, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menolong.

Eduard hanya bisa bernafas lega dengan berbalut rintihan pelan ketika seperangkat _laptop,_ lengkap dengan _charger_ dan _mouse_ pemindah kursor yang berada di dalam tas hitamnya tidak ikut terinjak oleh orang lain.

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

SELAMAT HARI JADI ASEAN, _READERS!_

*eh, apa cuma saya yang inget? :"v*


End file.
